Love in the Mafia
by DevyDev18
Summary: KagomexSesshomaru. Two families want to combine their sepret mafias to become the most powerful mafia ever. Naraku wants to stop them. Can the families combine or will they fail? Read on to find out!
1. Love in the Mafia intro

Hey Everyone!

So I decided to write a new story. This is one is of course going to be Inuyasha; Kagome and Sesshomaru couple. It's probably been done before but I don't care. One word; Mafias. There is the Higurashi family mafia and the Taisho family mafia. The two want to combine to become the most powerful mafia possible. And of course there is Naraku's mafia that, of course, wants to stop them. I'm going to stop before I revel too much. You want to know what happens, READ ON!1

Enjoy

DevyDev18


	2. Miracle Child

I do not own Inuyasha and I may have added and/or changed a few things to go along with the story. For example, Naraku's family name is Kumo, for spider in Japanese, because you know the spider thing on his back. Also, I have no clue what Kagome's dad's name is but I'm making one up and that Kagome has an older brother and a younger brother. Well on with the story.

….

For centuries different mafia families existed. Three of the most powerful mafia families fought constantly for territory. There was the Higurashi family, the Taisho Family, and the Kumo Family. All three of these families' despised each other and wanted nothing more than to take the other's territory. Once there were three young boys, each belonged to one of the families. The boys went to the same school ever since elementary school and wanted nothing more than to be friends, well at school they could be but when once the last school bell rang, they went their separate ways.

When the boys reached high school they all were training to take their father's place once they passed away. The Taisho boy proposed that the three families joined together and creates the biggest and strongest mafia in history. The Higurashi boy was all for it but the Kumo boy was against it. After that day the Taisho and Higurashi boy never spoke to the Kumo boy again. When the boys graduated high school they finally proposed the idea of combining families to their fathers and they were against the idea, therefore leading the battle with all three families even more.

Time past by and the head of the three families died and the boys, now men, were now in charge. The Taisho and Higurashi families were still interested with the plan of combining families but the Kumo head was still against it. The Taisho family and the Higurashi family made the pact that they will one day combine their families and become the strongest mafia in history. The only way that they could do that was if their families married. They made a vow that their first born children would marry. When the time came, both families had boys, so they extended the compact and said that their grandchildren will marry. Then came along Inu no Taisho and Haru Higurashi. Since they were both boys and their grandparents were deceased, their fathers told them that their children will marry because of the pact that their grandparents made. They were both perfectly fine with it.

After a few years, the boys found wives and had children; both of course were boys; Sesshomaru Taisho and Zero Higurashi. Inu no Taisho's wife passed away from illness and he met Izayoi and had Inuyasha. They all started to give up on the pact because they all had boys but then Haru's wife, Misaki, become pregnant again. With the developed medicine and technology they could go and find out what sex the baby was and they did. They were told it was a boy. When the time came to have the baby, everyone was happy but sad at the same time. Misaki was in labor for hours and Haru could not wait to hold his new baby boy. Then, it was time; Misaki was taken to a completely different hospital when her water broke and she thought the worst of having her baby. Turned out this hospital was a lot better than the other one. Haru stood by Misaki's side as she gave birth to their new child. When the doctor held the baby in his arms he asked Haru what the other hospital said about the baby. Haru told him that they said it was a boy. The doctor said "Well, congratulations on the new baby girl" then handed her to Haru. Haru took her and held her and melted in her beautiful blue eyes; he started to cry. Misaki asked what was wrong and Haru said "it's a girl" then handed the baby to Misaki.

Haru ran all the way to the waiting room. Jumping over carts and dodging people left and right. When he finally reached the waiting room, he opened the door in a hurry and fell right inside because someone was leaving. Izayoi was playing with the boys and Inu no Taisho jumped up to help his friend form the floor asking him what was the hurry about. Haru was crying and didn't say a word. The Taisho's thought the worst had happened and bowed their heads in sadness. Then Haru mumbled something. Inu no Taisho asked him to repeat what he said. Haru jumped up from the floor and screamed "IT'S A GIRL!" Izayoi and Inu no Taisho looked at one another in awe. The families could finally combine together.

Everyone went back to Misaki's room. Haru sat on the side of the bed next to Misaki while the other shuffled into the room, trying to not to be too crazy because they knew Misaki was tired. Zero approached the bed slowly and was weary. His father reached down and hoisted him up on his lap.

"See that Zero, that is your new baby sister. Isn't she beautiful?" Haru said "You're a big brother now."

"I'm a big brother?" Zero asked completely clueless because he was only three.

"Yes Zero" Misaki said "Come here sweetie."

Zero crawled over Haru and into Misaki's lap where he could practically touch the new baby. He looked at his new sister for a moment and asked why she looked so funny. Misaki tried to explain because she was just born, so she is very little.

"Good job my friend" Inu no Taisho said to Haru while placing a hand on his shoulder "She is gorgeous."

"Alright Mrs. Higurashi" said a nurse coming in with the birth certificate "What is this beautiful little girls' name going to be?"

Misaki looked at Haru and said "Her name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"That is a beautiful name" Izayoi said sitting in one of the chairs in the room with Inuyasha in her lap. "Can you say that Inuyasha? Ka-go-me?" she asked Inuyasha while trying to pronounce her name to him. He only looked at her like she was crazy, Inuyasha was only 2. Sesshomaru was 3 like Zero. Inu no Taisho picked up Sesshomaru and pointed to Kagome and asked if he could say her name. Sesshomaru tried but failed the first few times.

"Zero, how about you? Can you say your sister's name?" Haru asked poking him in the back lightly. Zero tried as well but failed.

"Give it time. They all are very young." Misaki said.

Everyone was just talking about the Kagome and how beautiful she was and how they can now combined the families. Inu no Taisho put Sesshomaru down on the bed next to Zero. It had gotten very silent. Sesshomaru looked towards Misaki and Kagome and started to crawl over to them. Once he reached Misaki's side, he place a small hand on Kagome's tiny foot and said "K-Kago-me. Kagome." Everyone just awed. Inu no Taisho and Haru looked at one another and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing. They both were thinking that Kagome and Sesshomaru would be the ones to marry.


	3. Follow Your Dreams

**I do not own Inuyasha and I may have added and/or changed a few things to go along with the story. Side note, when I say "family", if you know mafia lingo, I am talking about the members of the mafia. On with the story.**

…**...**

Years later…

Kagome runs down the hall, trying to hurry. Kagome is a star student and is one busy girl. She is also captain of almost every sport in the school, she is extremely talented, and also student council president. She is on her way to a student council meeting and she is already a few minutes late due to the fact that her teacher held her after class to talk about her perfect test. She burst into the room and apologized non-stopped for a couple minutes before she finally stopped and finally decided to start the meeting.

"Once again, sorry to be late. Roll call." Kagome said taking her place at the front of the group.

There were only five members of the student council. There was Kagome, the president, Sango the vice-president, Kikyo the secretary, Ayame the treasurer, and Rin who was in charge of general affairs. All of these girls were best friends. The meeting only last half an hour and then everyone left. Rin was the first one gone because she had a lot of homework to do and she wanted to get home. Rin is only a junior. Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame are all seniors.

"That was the fastest meeting we have ever had. What is going on Kagome that you ended the meeting this quickly?" Ayame asked as the four girls walked out to the front gate of the school while the snow lightly falls.

"Really Ayame; Kagome has been talking about it non-stopped for the past week." Kikyo said.

"Her brother comes home for their winter break. She hasn't seen him since school started." Sango said.

"I have to hurry. I have to go meet Souta and Inuyasha so we can all go home." Kagome said standing at the gate.

The girls attend an all-girls school while the boys attend an all-boys school. It used to be a co-ed school but after they the old super intendant died, the new one disapproved of co-ed schools. The schools are right next to each other, separated by a wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking up to her with Souta trailing behind. Inuyasha is a senior and Souta is junior.

"Inuyasha, Souta, are you excited or am I the only one."

"I'm pretty excited to see brother again." Souta said

"I could care less about my brother but I am excited to see Zero." Inuyasha said

"Well then, let's get going! I can't wait to see them." Kagome said pulling on Inuyasha's arm as the limo pulled in front of the school gate.

Their houses are right next to each other's on top of a big hill. The only thing that separates the properties is a small forest. When the limo dropped them off, Inuyasha went to his house and Kagome and Souta went to their house. When Kagome and Souta walked they were greeted by servants and many members of the "family". Souta went right to doing his homework. Kagome went into the kitchen with her caretaker, Erica and got a drink of water. She asked where he father was and Erica told her in the meeting room with Inu no Taisho and Izayoi. Kagome then went up to her room to put her stuff away. She then went to check her brother's room to make sure it was clean and everything was how he left it. Kagome loved her brother so much that she would do anything for him. She felt like that about all of her family and her "family". Once Kagome was done on Zero's room she went back down stairs to wait for the boys to come home. When she was walking down the hallway to the living room she could hear her father and Inu no Taisho. She slowly crept up to the slightly open door to listen in.

"Well my friend, are you excited to have our boys home or am I the only one," Inu no Taisho asked.

"No my friend, you are not. We are all excited. Kagome has not stopped talking about it for over a week now." Haru replied.

"She just loves her brother." Izayoi said.

"She needs to love someone else." Inu no Taisho said under his breath.

"Honey! That was rude." Izayoi said smacking his shoulder lightly.

"No, he is right Izayoi. If we are going to combine our families, we have to get Kagome to marry Sesshomaru." Haru said with a worried look

"Or Inuyasha" Izayoi replied.

"No it has to be Sesshomaru. He is in line to take my spot when I am gone." Inu no Taisho said taking Izayoi's hand.

"It is going to be very difficult, especially with the last time we told them they were to be married." Haru said

Kagome stepped away from the door and continued on her way to the living room. A few years ago when their parents told them that they had to get married Kagome freaked out. Kagome does not really approve of the mafia business but she was born into it. She wanted to grow up and get away from the mafia business and go into show business like her mother was before she met her father and was up until she had Zero. It was at Kagome's 15th birthday dinner. It was a small toast and then he father said that in a few years Sesshomaru and her will get married. Kagome freaked out and left the room.

"Kagome, would you like a small snack?" Erica asked from the dining room.

"No I am fine. I just can't wait till the boys come home." Kagome replied sitting on the couch in the living room. It got quite and Kagome could hear footsteps outside. Instead of looking out the window she ran right to the door and swung it open. Inuyasha stood on the front porch, about to knock, and was shocked to find Kagome swinging open the door.

"Hey Kagome, you excited to see me?" he asked slipping past her.

"I thought you were my brother." Kagome said slowly shutting the door.

"What about your brother." Zero asked walking up the porch.

Kagome swung the door open once again; she let out a loud squeal and ran to Zero. She jumped into his arms and her spun around with her in his arms. She started crying. The squeal that Kagome let out everyone could hear it that was for miles around. Everyone came running outside to see Zero and Kagome hugging and Sesshomaru standing behind them.

"Boys! Welcome home!" Inu no Taisho yelled throwing his hands up, waiting for Sesshomaru to go get him a hug. Sesshomaru walked over and gave his father a hug.

Kagome slipped out of Zero's arms to let Souta and her father hug him. After everyone gave hugs everyone started to go inside. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked eyes. They didn't say anything at first.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a cold stare, same old Sesshomaru.

"I am fine. It is nice to see you. How are you?" Kagome replied.

"I am fine too. Are you not going to give me a hug?" he asked opening his arms waiting for a hug.

Kagome smiled and walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug. Things were sort of weird after Kagome had her freak out a few years ago. They haven't had much contact since then. Then once Zero and Sesshomaru graduated from high school and then they went to college, their contact was non-existent. Yet, Kagome was still excited to see him. They pulled apart and Kagome looked at him. His eyes were still the same gold color. His hair grew longer and he looks like he had gained more muscle and he grew a little taller, other than that he hasn't changed much. They went inside. Everyone was in the living room. Zero was telling a big story and everyone's attention was on him.

"Then we went back to our room, went in the room and it was pitch black, couldn't see a thing. Then I turned the light on and our friends jumped out and silly-sprayed Sesshomaru and I. Sesshomaru jumped like four feet in the air and yelled like a little girl. It was the best prank" Zero finished

"Actually, Zero is the one who jumped four feet and yelled like a little girl." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever, it was still a good prank." Zero replied

"Well, it sounds like you boys have a lot of fun up there." Izayoi said

"It is a lot of fun. We both made a lot of friends, and the girls are pretty good looking." Zero said leaning back in his seat.

"Zero, you are there for an education, not to look for girls." Haru said sternly to Zero

"Dad, I know. I can still date girls while I am there."

"Just as long as you focus on your studies. I the second I find out you are failing a class because of a girl… you won't like what I will have to say then." Haru warned

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Erica called from the dining room.

Everyone piled into the dining room and sat the dining table. Haru was at the head of the table, Inu no Taisho was on his right, then Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha. On Haru's left were Izayoi, then Kagome, then Zero, then Souta. Dinner was served to them by the servants and then the servants disappeared into the kitchen. Everyone was having their own little conversations except Kagome and Sesshomaru. They ate in complete silence.

After dinner Haru, Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Zero and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome went into the meeting room.

"You probably already know why we called you in here." Haru stated

"Yes father." Zero said

"It is about the marriage, correct." Sesshomaru said

"Correct. As you know boys, we plan to combine the families to create the biggest and beast mafia possible, but we can't do that unless it's through marriage. We are running out of time." Inu no Taisho stated.

"Yes, Kagome's 18th birthday is approaching fast. In about two months in fact. We have to get you two married by the end of December." Haru said looking between Sesshomaru and Kagome

"What if we don't combine? What if they don't get married?" Zero asked

"That is our goal son. By the end of December, we would LIKE to have these two married. If we do then, we can take down the Kumo family mafia. Their forces are getting stronger and stronger." Haru said

"It was a little while after Kagome was born that the Kumo family tried to convince Haru to combine with his family instead of the Taisho family. Of course Haru said no. Kumo said that we will rue the day that we did not take his offer. He said that our families had to combine by the end of the year after Kagome turned 18 or he would do what he could to destroy our families." Inu no Taisho said

"Wait, didn't our great grandfathers propose this idea? Why is the Kumo family still against it all?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know Inuyasha. Our fathers told us to keep trying to get the Kumo family to consent to the idea but they won't. In fact, I don't think the Kumo family had an ear either." Inu no Taisho said.

"No, he did not. He did not marry either." Haru said

"Our point is, we would like to have you two married before the end of the year so that we can take down the Kumo family before he tries to take us down." Inu no Taisho stated looking back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I will do what it takes to preserve the safety of my family and do my duty." Sesshomaru sated bowing his head.

"What do you say honey?" Haru asked Kagome.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment, "No."

"What do you mean no." Haru asked.

"I know it is what is best for both of our families but I will not marry someone that I do not love." Kagome said getting up.

"Love? Love has nothing to do with doing your duty." Haru replied standing up as well.

"Dad…" Zero said trying to stop him.

"This is what you were born to do Kagome. I have had enough of this childish act of being so disobedient."

"I was born to live!" Kagome yelled at her father, "I was born to live. I was born to find out what I wanted to do with my life. I was born to find love. I have my whole life planned out and it does not involve being some mafia wife. I will not turnout like mom." Kagome said while walking away.

"How dare you bring your late mother into this!" Haru yelled back, "We gave you everything you had and you dare tell me that you will not be like your mother! Your mother knew what she had to do."

"I said I will not turn out like mom! I want to be like mom. I want to go out and live my life and sing and dance and act. I want to be a star like mom. You killed her dream when you came along and forced her to be a mafia wife."

"Kagome…" Zero tried to stop the fighting but it was useless.

"Your mother chose her life! She chose to marry me! She chose to be a mafia wife! She chose to give up her life in the limelight to raise Zero. I had nothing to do with her choices. I let her live her life. Your mother knew what she had to do." Haru yelled

"EXACTLY! You let her have a choice. I don't!" Kagome said while starting to cry, "Ever since I was a kid, I was always told that I was the key to creating the biggest and best mafia ever. I was born to be this key. I was made to be this key. I'm not a damn tool. I'm a young woman with a dream. I want the chance to live my life before I settle down. I want the life mom had… BEFORE she met you!" Kagome yelled fleeing the room.

Everyone was silent and no one knew what to do. Zero got up and went after his sister. Haru plopped down to the floor is disappointment. Inu no Taisho was about to comfort his friend but Izayoi grabbed his hand and shook her head. Inuyasha just looked at the door. Sesshomaru looked down at the floor in disappointment, almost as if he was upset that Kagome felt this way. He knew what had to be done for the family, but why she didn't. Then again, she may have a point about following our dreams.


	4. Chasing Dreams

**I do not own Inuyasha and I may have added and/or changed a few things to go along with the story. Italics are song names, made up or real. On with the story.**

…**...**

Zero found Kagome in her room sitting on her bed, crying. He slowly walked in and sat next to her. He lightly put his hand on her back and rubbed her back. She started to slow down crying but she was still sobbing. Everything was going alright until zero opened his mouth.

"Kagome, you have to understand where dad is coming from. He only wants what is best for all of us."

"No he doesn't. He only thinks of himself. I have a dream and I have the talent. I want to be a star like mom. That is the only dream I have and that I really want to come true. Mom did it, so why can't I?" Kagome asked looking at Zero with red puffy eyes.

"Kagome, I understand that you want to be a star but maybe you can be a star after you and Sesshomaru get married."

"No! If I were to become a star after I marry him, everyone will know that we the most powerful mafia around, and then people will just do as we please so they are not to endanger their lives; because they will think we would hurt them if we don't get what we want." Kagome replied. She got up from her bed and went to stand at her double door windows that opened up onto a small balcony. "Mom stopped being a star after you were born."

"That was because mom knew she had to take care of me because dad was the head of a mafia. We both know that dad couldn't take care of me while mom was on the road. Mom always said it was a good choice to retire from her stardom to raise me. Then she had you. You were her little shining star. I loved sitting in the parlor when you and mom would play piano and sing. I remember the first song you ever learned to play." Zero said

"Mom's _Shine Bright. _The first song she ever made." Kagome said having as a small smile came across her lips.

"Kagome, if mom was still with us, what do you think she would be telling you to do?"

"That is why I said no. I thought for a moment, what mom would say. She would say to follow my heart and do what I think is best. She would tell dad to let me have my freedom."

Zero looked at his sister in awe because deep down, she was right. Their mom would say that exactly. Misaki went to a school overseas and was trained in the art of singing, dancing, and acting. All throughout her college career she was a big star. Everyone knew and loved her. She had a stage name, Misa. After she graduated she went to America for a tour and she met Haru, the kid's father. They had a budding romance the moment they met. They met the night after her one concert at a small dinner. She was there eating and he was running in; it was a part time job for him. He was her waiter for the evening and he didn't recognize her until he brought her food to her. They sat there and talked till morning. He quit his part time job and traveled with her. After a few years they decided to get married. Then Zero was conceived. She knew that after she had him it was time to retire. They lived a happy life and then Kagome came into this world and a year later Souta was born. When Zero was 13, Kagome was 10, and Souta was 9 tragedy struck. Misaki was killed by the Kumo family. That was their first attempt on stopping the families. Everyone remembers that day, especially Kagome. That day is embedded into her memory and it will never fade.

Zero thought about it for a moment and then left Kagome's room, telling her to back downstairs soon. When Zero went back downstairs he went straight for the meeting room. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone was still sitting there and they all looked to him. Zero went and sat right in front of his father and stared at him.

"Zero, why are you staring at me?" Haru asked, concerned.

Zero was silent for a few more moments. The door opened again and it was Kagome. Everyone looked at her; Zero did for only a moment. He took another deep breath then spoke.

"Father, let Kagome live her dream. Do not make her marry." Zero said looking his father straight in the eyes.

At that moment it seemed as though the world was frozen. Everyone looked at Zero as if he was completely crazy, even Kagome. Haru was stunned and didn't know what to say. The room was silent for a brief moment; then Haru spoke.

"Are you crazy? Zero, you of all people is asking me this! Kagome what did you say to him" Haru asked looking from Zero to Kagome.

"She didn't say anything, really. We talked about mother; and what mother's wish would be." Zero stated defending his sister.

"Now both of you are brining your late mother into this; this is madness!" Haru said standing up once again.

"Father, listen!" Zero said jumping to his feet and standing in between Kagome and Haru. "You know just as well as all of us that mother would not approve! Mother would want to see Kagome chase her dream! She would want to see all of her children chase their dreams! You need to stop and think! Mom would let Kagome go."

Haru stood in silence. His knees buckled and he sat to the ground once again because he knew Zero and Kagome were both right. Misaki would let all of the children go just to watch them chase their dreams. He knew that even if he did, they would come back.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, please leave the room for a moment. Let Inu no Taisho talk to Zero for a moment." Haru ordered. The three of them left the room quietly.

"What do you think they are going to do to Zero?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing Inuyasha, they just want to speak to him." Kagome said going and sitting in the bay window in the living room.

"Kagome may I speak to you?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her. Inuyasha took that as a queue to leave. He went upstairs to bother Souta. The living room was silent for a moment. Sesshomaru finally spoke again, "I just want to ask as to why be you so against our marriage?"

"Sesshomaru, I believe that marriage should be between two people who love each other. I believe that love is something that you discover along the journey of life. I believe life is something you get to control and that no one controls it for you. They are going against all of my beliefs and I can't accept that. I do love you Sesshomaru but not that in that way. More like a brother. We never really got along and we never spent a lot of time together; how could I fall in love with someone that I don't get along with or that I don't spend time with?"

"You do have a point. If we do not get along or not spend any time together there really is no point in our marriage." Sesshomaru said looking at her.

"It's all just business. Nothing in this deal involves love. I'm a dreamer who clings to love, not a business woman." Kagome said looking back at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru searched her eyes and could see what she said came truly from the heart. Everything Kagome says comes from the heart. That is one reason why he loves her. He could never tell her that he loves her. He was always excited by the idea that he and Kagome would have to marry one day. He loved the idea. How he is now, with a cold exterior, it was all because of Kagome's last freak out. He hides the pain with emotionless expressions.

The both of them fell silent and they sat there. Not a word was spoken after that. The time ticked by and before they knew it, it was already midnight. What turned into a short talk turned into hours. Inuyasha went home a couple hours ago. Sesshomaru decided to go sit outback because he couldn't take the silence anymore. When he came back into the house he found Kagome asleep in the bay window. He walked over to Kagome's sleeping form and lightly stroked her cheek. He then leaned down and picked her up and carried her up to her room. He gently placed her in her bed and covered her. She stirred slightly but he didn't think anything of it. He checked her clock to make sure the alarm was set for her to get up for school the next day. He turned on her fan and plugged her phone in to charge. Once he finished doing small tasks around her room he went and sat next to Kagome. He looked at her sleeping form.

"Kagome, you look so peaceful when you sleep. It really is a shame that you are against our marriage. I would treat you like a queen. Give you anything and everything you wanted. I would have given my life for you." He said leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead. He quietly got up and left the room, lightly closing her door behind him. Sesshomaru walked down the steps and seen his father, Izayoi, Zero, and Haru standing at the front door. "Have you reached a decision?" he asked walking to the door where the group stood.

"We have. Sesshomaru, we have decided to ley Kagome go." Inu no Taisho said

"What! You can't! What about combining the families?" Sesshomaru asked in a panic.

"We are not letting her out of the marriage. We are going to let her chase her dreams. When she is ready to marry we shall let her marry." Haru started "Zero told us how she feels towards you. You need to make her fall in love with you my boy. It is our only option."

Sesshomaru looked between Haru and his father. He thought about it for a moment and knew this plan would work. Let her go chase her dream and along the way, make her fall in love with him that she will want to marry him. It makes perfect sense. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! Now Zero, not a word to Kagome, do you hear me?" Haru said looking to his son. Zero nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded his head toward the kitchen and proceeds to the kitchen. Sesshomaru took that as to follow him.

"Dad told me I had to help you make her fall in love with you. I don't like that idea." Zero said leaning against the counter.

"Why not? It is what is best for the families" Sesshomaru said

"I just do not like the idea of basically forcing her to fall in love. Kagome believes love comes naturally. I don't mind helping you look better and having you guys hang out but me basically telling you what will make her fall in love are wrong." Zero said shaking his head.

"Was that all your idea? Let her chase her dream and she'll come around?" Sesshomaru asked leaning next to him crossing his arms at his chest.

"Yeah it was my idea. I left it at she'll come around then your dad said I should give her little pushes into your arms, or something along those lines. I just don't know if I can do it." Zero said placing his hand at his temple and rubbing as if he had a headache.

"It will work out, my friend. Whether you help me or not I will make her fall in love with me. You know I want this. I will do what I can, on my own, to make her fall in love." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru let us go. It is late." Izayoi called into the kitchen.

"Coming." He said walking to the kitchen door. He turned back to Zero and said "We can do this. She'll fall in love in no time." Then he left to go home.

Zero sat in the kitchen and just thought. He knew it was best for the families but Kagome wasn't ready to marry. She graduates this year and Zero is the only one who knows where she wants to go to college, she can't be married for that. He also knows that the Kumo family is growing stronger and stronger and soon enough, they will overtake both families. No one knew what they would do though. The Taisho's and Higurashi can fight together but there is much more that can be done if they were one family He wants to help the families and to help his friend but he had to protect Kagome until she was ready. He sat in torment because he was torn. To help the families and his friend or to protect his sister, what is he to do?

…**.**

**I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I actually lost my flash drive that has it saved on it but I found it. Then I started school and I got busy. Trying to upload while working, school, and school work is hard. Anyway the next chapter will not take nearly as long as this one, I hope. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
